Vampires of the Zodiac
by Arada
Summary: Fruits Basket Crossover. Follow this humorous story into the lives of Yuki Cross and the two rival vampires as they get pulled into the whacky zodiac family. Secret feelings spark up as they recieve news that the Sohma family is connected to Yuki Cross.


**A/N: **It's been a couple months since I posted another story up and guessy what folks, I'm still stuck making **Vampire Knight** stories. Isn't that great for you guys? This time it's not yaoi or shonen-ai or slash or whatever you want to call it. Sorry for that guys but this story is a crossover. I can't get rid of the "Must make crossover stories" part of my brain, at least not yet.

So as you can already guess, this is a Vampire Knight and Fruits Basket manga crossover. And since I only read five volumes of Fruits Basket, guess what to all of you Akito lovers out there, Akito will remain a _guy_ in my fanfiction 'cuz I can't picture him as a woman.

Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or Fruits Basket.

**Warning(s):** Cursing, crossover, Yuki-Centric (At least for this chapter), OOC (Out of Character, though I won't mean to) and typos (I do it a lot but it's not on purpose).

**Vampires of the Zodiac**

**Full Summary: **Caught up in a rivalry battle for the soft, tender heart of Yuki Cross, Zero and Kaname find themselves calling in a truce to protect the only human girl they have both come to love when she gets pulled out of the academy to go on an unexpected trip to meet her long, lost relatives, the Sohma family.

When the two vampires meet the whacky family of the zodiac animals, they are suddenly pulled into a humorous battle of love triangles and much more, especially when the headmaster and the head man of the house, Shigure Sohma, gets together and tells a surprise that may shock just about everyone there.

**Chapter 1: **To Headmaster Cross

"Yuki, can I please have a few words with you in private? Please? Come by my office, okay?"

Yuki Cross wasn't sure what the headmaster wanted and she also wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She was currently occupied in watching, with slight astonishment, at the silver and brunette haired vampires insulting each other for the past half hour. It seemed they didn't have to take breaths during the name-calling battle and it also seemed they didn't need much time thinking up of names to fire back at each other.

The headmaster then suddenly barged out from his office which was; ironically, behind the trio and at that moment informed he wanted a private conversation with Yuki Cross, just Yuki. The two vampires finally stopped in the middle of sentences, raised their fine thin eyebrow at the same time at her, it was almost comical.

They were alike in many ways it was very obvious and perhaps because of these similar traits, it infuriated them to even stand next to each other. With that thought settled in her mind, the brunette haired girl seemed to relax considerably and even plastered a small smile on her face before walking into the cold aired room of the Headmaster.

She didn't say a single thing back to those boys and closed the door shut upon hearing many surprised protests from the two, mostly from the silver haired punk. Yuki sat in the one of the chairs in front of headmaster Cross's desk and waited fro him to speak.

"Yuki, as you know, I wanted to speak to you in private-,"

She nodded and he nodded back before continuing in such a serious tone, it made her wonder vaguely, that this conversation must be very important to say the least.

"-and I was planning on telling the boys later. Actually it may be better not to tell them," he coughed lightly into a hand covering part of his face.

Yuki raised an eyebrow in return but said nothing. After all, she knew there were times when silence was the best answer anyone could give and this was certainly one of those times. Still she wondered why he didn't want to inform Kaname-especially Kaname or Zero about whatever it could be.

But what could be so important it had to be kept confidential? She almost let out a gasp when a thought occurred to her; could it be a missing part of her past? But why wouldn't he want her to tell the others? They'd be overjoyed, wouldn't they, if that was the case.

"I know you're probably wondering why I said that."

Her eyes turned back toward him and his mysterious smile. He was getting quite good at figuring out her thoughts. Yuki just nodded mutely.

"Well when you get there, you'll know. Yuki Cross," he addressed her formally, not like a father to a daughter or a step-father to his step-daughter, in their case, "Yuki Cross, I'm sending you out of the academy."

He said it so calmly and carefully, her breath hitched. She was beginning to feel numb and out of it all over. Was it possible her step-father was abandoning her? But it felt so unreal to her, like a nightmare. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe her brain was trying to send her a warning or maybe this was from the feeling of guilt for being a burden to everyone here.

That sounded just about right, actually. Perhaps she was just dreaming and this was her way, her image of what might happen because she was feeling guilty and at any moment someone would wake her or she would wake herself up in the middle of the night and find herself screaming from the top of lungs.

But headmaster Cross, or the image of him kept her focused and back on track, snapping her out of her own depressing thoughts with that soft, yet loud voice he had.

"Yuki, I know it may sound like I'm sending you away, as if I no longer wish to be your father but that's not the case," his eyes grew soft as they stared into her widened ones, "This may be confusing to you but I assure you, you are still my daughter and I am still your father. I'm sending you off to another family for a while."

"Why?" she seemed to choke on that single word.

Headmaster Cross sighed and pulled his glasses away, "Because I was just informed they are connected to your past."

Yuki felt paralyzed to her seat. She watched her father wipe his glasses gently and she had the urge to faint there on the spot. She didn't think he'd uncover parts of her foggy past so quickly. A question then came flying into her mind: What if that family was her real family?

What if her family was still alive after all those years? She had secretly hoped that headmaster Cross was her real father, her biological one but she knew he wasn't. He couldn't possibly have been and she knew that all this time, right? Of course she did.

"Did you hear me, Yuki?" the man who sat across her finally asked in that soft voice of his, "This family consists of your cousins. They're your relatives."

"H-How?" she managed out, suddenly feeling her mouth dry.

He sighed again and reached forward to pull out a small pile of letters. Yuki could tell, the dates and writing, they were recent. She reached over and carefully picked one up; as if afraid it could have a hidden bomb or was covered in poisons which were ridiculous to even think about. But still, she was afraid, not of the ideas of bombs and poisons but the answer written inside it.

What if this family really was her family?

What then?

Would headmaster Cross no longer have the right to take care of her?

She was very happy here at the school and to even think about moving away from her friends and father was just utterly impossible for her. She loved Zero and Kaname dearly and to think of never being able to see their faces again, it was just a not thinkable thing for her to do. She would never forget them, with Kaname and his kindness and Zero with his brotherly to sisterly love.

She slowly opened the envelope and opened up the clean letter. Yuki scanned it briefly and noted that the letter was to her father about her.

_Dear Headmaster Cross,_

_I have written this letter, once again, for the sake of discussing Miss Yuki-kun's departure. As you already know-Since we talked about this on the phone as well- I will be picking her up this Saturday during the day, since you recommended it for reasons of your own. I will be taking her back to my house so she can meet a few of her relatives later and perhaps that afternoon, if she'd like, take her to the main house to meet everyone else._

_I'm sorry to trouble you so suddenly, but if you'd like to come along and discuss some surprises, you may do so. I have made sure to be fully prepared if you do wish to take this option or at the very least come for the ride to make sure your "daughter" is placed safely and soundly in our care._

_Thank you for taking this time to plan the arrangements with me._

_With much love,_

_Shigure Sohma_

Yuki folded the paper back up and placed into the envelope. She glared at the headmaster, he'd been planning this for some time now with the help of some she didn't know and had a feeling she was going to find out very soon. It was, after all, Friday night, and he didn't plan to give her much say in the matter. She was just glad it was summer and so she wouldn't miss any classes.

"I still can't believe you, you jerk!" Yuki somehow managed to find out her anger was still in place for not being told until it was too late and focused it all on her dad, "I'm not going."

Of course, that was a full face lie and she knew it. He knew it too but he waited for her to settle back down in her chair before resuming in his soft leveled voice, "I'm sorry, Yuki but sooner or later, you'd have to meet them. No one can keep you in the dark forever, least of all me. Besides, it was actually Shigure-san's idea. Not mine."

The brunette haired girl frowned, not at all buying it, "You still agreed. You could have told me a week in advance."

"You would have argued," he replied, not willing to give in, "But anyway it's getting late. Head back to your dorm now and pack up. He's going to be here in the morning."

"Perfect."

She sighed and headed out. She didn't like the idea of going to someone else's family, even if it was her own. It wasn't technically anyway since she didn't know them at all. She didn't even know they existed until that very moment. Yuki found herself in front of the two vampires who looked over at her with much interest and curiosity.

She couldn't tell them. She promised her dad. But she wanted to very badly. Zero walked over to her and touched her on the shoulder gently. He looked down into her eyes softly as he could, "Are you okay there, Yuki?"

Yuki almost choked up on a sob that was threatening to pour out of her. Zero was very unpredictable at times. He could be emotionless and seemingly uncaring but would switch his attitude the next moment, showing her bits of his kindness. He could hold her still with his soft and loving gaze or make her go frigid cold with the dark glare.

He was absolutely unpredictable.

Kaname on the other hand was more kind-hearted and nice than Zero could naturally show. He would immediately aid Yuki without a second thought or hesitation. He would protect her with his life and probably chose her over himself if given the choices.

And that was the trait Yuki fell in love with the most in Kaname.

She didn't care if either of them were vampires. She may be afraid of them a little but she still cared for the both of them very much. And now with sudden news of her departure, she was at a lost of what to say, what to tell them.

Yuki Cross definitely didn't want to lie to either of them and that was why she sent a quick, silent prayer to her father. She was going to break her little promise and tell them. After all, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lied to the two vampires.

"I'm leaving the academy."

The brunette haired girl watched carefully at the vampires' reactions. Kaname's breath hitched slightly but apart from that she couldn't tell. His expression remained impassive as he watched her back in return. Zero's reaction, however, was clearly visible. His faced paled even more than it was already before turning a dark shade of red in anger. His nails tightened on her shoulder and it took most of her strength not to yelp out, "What do you mean?"

She could also tell that his tone of voice changed to frigid ice and his eyes narrowed as well. She tried to keep relaxed and shrugged, "I'm going to meet my family."

Kaname stared blankly at her and walked forward slowly, "Your family?" he repeated.

She nodded and grinned from ear to ear, "They're my family from my past. Can you believe it? I talked to headmaster Cross-,"

"-You mean your father," Zero corrected flatly.

"-Yeah. Well anyway, I talked to him and even read a letter from the Sohma family-,"

"-Sohma family? The cursed animals of the zodiac one?" Kaname asked; his turn to interrupt her which was quickly getting on her nerves now.

She was about to dismiss the comment off as well but stopped to think about what he said, "Cursed animals of the zodiac?"

-

**A/N:** Should I continue or is this just a ridiculous crossover story to even think about? Comment about this however you feel and don't worry about not posting it if it's bad because the bad comments won't hurt my feelings too much, as long as it helps my writing improve somehow.

By the way, I didn't post much lately because I am now into thriller books like **James Patterson's** **Alex Cross** series. It's awesome, you guys should check it out if you haven't already.

Thanks for reading and you can bet that I'll have the next chapter to **Hunter and Prey** up soon.


End file.
